O Sonho
by UntiedNyx
Summary: Harry/Draco - Lemon - Draco teve um sonho, mas será que Harry está disposto a colocá-lo em prática?


**Título:**_ O Sonho  
_**Autora****:**_ Nyx  
_**Sinopse****:**_ Draco teve um sonho, mas será que Harry estará disposto para colocá-lo em prática? (HarryxDraco).(Oneshot)_

**Gênero:**_ Slash (Harry e Draco) e PWP (o gênero em que o importante é ter NC-17, ou seja, sexo). Por isso, se você não gosta de menino com menino, e, mais especificamente, do Harry com o Draco, essa fic não é para você._

**Disclaimer:**_ Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedades de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. Se Harry Potter fosse meu, Ginny nunca existiria._

_

* * *

_

**O Sonho**

_Por Nyx _

Draco tentava se controlar depois do sonho que acabara de ter. Não foi pesadelo, muito pelo contrário, foi intenso, mas o impulso de acordar Harry e colocar em prática o que havia acabado de sonhar falava mais alto, mas ele tinha que se controlar tentar dormir e de manhã faria tudo e mais um pouco com o moreno. _"Quem dera fosse fácil assim."_ – Pensou o loiro.

Virou-se mais uma vez na cama e se viu de frente para Harry. _"Não! Tenho que me levantar, ir a cozinha... Não cozinha me lembra mesa, mesa me lembra Harry sobre a mesa... Vou na varanda. NÃO! Varanda me lembra nós dois na rede... Droga!"_

Continuou a se revirar na cama, até que _sem querer_ despertou o grifinório.

- Draco, algum problema? – Perguntou o moreno com a voz rouca e coçando os olhos.

- Nenhum. – Draco ficou encarando o teto por alguns segundos, mas desviou o olhar quando percebeu que Harry ainda o encarava. – Que foi?

- Sei que você não vai conseguir dormir enquanto não me contar o que aconteceu. – Harry foi chegando mais próximo de Draco, que se afastou um pouco. – Que foi Draco?

- Nada... Só tive um sonho e agora perdi o sono. – Draco estava um pouco irritado e sentiu quando Harry afastou o lençol e descobriu o _"porque"_ da perda do seu sono. Se irritou ainda mais quando o moreno gargalhou.

- Draco, você está com vergonha de me falar que teve um sonho erótico? – Cobriu a boca com a mão para abafar os risos.

- Qual o problema, Potter? – Perguntou carrancudo cruzando os braços fazendo o outro sorrir.

- Não existe problema, só que você nunca foi disso. – Se aproximou mais – Me fala o que teve de tão diferente nesse sonho pra você ficar assim.

- É que... – À medida que Draco lembrava, sua excitação aumentava. Harry percebendo isso, não perdeu tempo em provocá-lo.

- Posso te ajudar. – Estava colado no loiro - Você me conta o que sonhou... – Provocou, sussurrando no ouvido do loiro, massageando o membro duro de Draco lentamente por cima da boxer e lhe dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego. – mas eu prefiro que você me mostre. – sussurrou sensualmente e voltou a beijá-lo.

Draco gemeu alto contra a boca de seu namorado e sem demoras tratou de tirar sua boxer e a do moreno. Para facilitar as coisas, Harry passou a mover as mãos um pouco mais rápido, enquanto dava pequenas mordidas no pescoço do loiro para acariciar logo em seguida com lambidas. Desceu os lábios pelo peito, brincou com os mamilos lambendo, sugando, dando pequenos beliscões. Draco gemia sem pudor, dizia palavras desconexas. A ponta dos dedos estava branca de tanto que apertava o lençol.

Harry explorava cada pedaço do corpo pálido. Passava uma das mãos pelas costas, à outra pelo ventre e os lábios na extensão do abdômen. Draco estava em êxtase, queria mais contato, mas parecia que o moreno não tinha muita pressa e provocar o loiro estava sendo muito divertido.

- Harry... aaaa... Por favor. - levantou os quadris. Ele queria, ele precisava sentir aqueles lábios lhe tocando.

Com toda a calma do mundo, o grifinório foi descendo os lábios até chegar aonde Draco queria, lambeu um pouco de sêmen que começava a escorrer e abocanhou o membro do sonserino de uma vez, sugando com vontade, passando a língua por toda a carne, massageando todo o seu objeto de desejo.

Intensificou o movimento de vai e vem quando sentiu que o loiro estava em seu limite. Draco se agarrava aos cabelos de Harry, incentivando-o á continuar. Atingiu o ápice gritando o nome de seu amante enquanto o moreno se deliciava com o seu gosto.

Harry foi distribuindo beijos pelo corpo de Draco até alcançar seus lábios e beijá-lo com todo amor e desejo e foi muito bem retribuído. Percebendo que o moreno estava bastante excitado, o puxou para junto de si e beijaram-se até não terem mais ar. Draco desceu os lábios até o pescoço do moreno trabalhando aquele pedaço com força, deixando uma marca arroxeada. Desceu até um dos mamilos mordendo enquanto com as mãos percorriam todo o corpo de Harry fazendo-o gemer.

Virou-o de bruços distribuindo beijos pela nuca e percorreu as costas com a língua até chegar mais embaixo. Lambeu e fez movimentos de vai e vem com a língua, deixando bem claro o que estava por vir, intensificou mais quando ouviu as súplicas por _"mais, mais..."_ adicionou um dedo para o moreno se acostumar o fazendo gritar e se mover embaixo dele. Adicionou mais dois dedos de uma vez acertando a próstata e o moveu lentamente, mas nunca deixando a língua parar, depois de mais um pouco de provocação, subiu os lábios e gemeu em seu ouvido levando-o a gemer junto.

- _Potter, _vou te levar nas nuvens. - Sussurrou Draco com a voz rouca e aquele sotaque arrastado que o deixava louco. - Levante e encoste na parede – Ordenou retirando os dedos e dando uma mordida em sua nuca.

Harry se levantou apressado e encostou na parede, Draco se ajoelhou na sua frente e abocanhou o pênis gotejante de Harry, colocou uma perna de Harry em seu ombro e introduziu dois dedos na entrada quente, intensificou o vai e vem tanto com a boca quanto com os dedos.

- Draco... aaa... me fode... - Harry arfava e queria sentir Draco dentro dele, queria ouvi-lo gemer, perder o controle até eles se tornarem um só.

O loiro retirou os dedos, abaixou a perna de Harry e tirou a boca do pênis duro do moreno. Ainda de joelhos, o fez virar de frente para a parede e abrir as pernas. Começou a lambe-lo mais uma vez, mesmo ouvindo as súplicas pedindo _por ele_. Preparou-o um pouco mais e se levantou se encaixando. Com um único movimento o penetrou, ouvindo um grito que também poderia ser considerado um gemido. Esperou que ele se acostumasse enquanto se acalmava. Potter se moveu indicando que estava pronto.

Os movimentos começaram lentos para que pudessem se sentir. Foram aumentando a velocidade à medida que a necessidade aumentava. Os gemidos se confundiam e palavras não eram ditas. Draco se afastou um pouco, mas nunca parando de se mover e sem deixá-lo perceber, veio a surpresa.

_PLAT_

- Hei... - Harry se assustou com o tapa que levou nas nádegas. '_Hum... Algo novo_!' – pensou.

- Como eu desejei fazer isso amor. – A voz de Draco estava carregada de excitação.

- Dra-Draco... faz... de novo. - Pediu Harry e foi prontamente atendido

Estavam enlouquecendo, Draco o provocava, às vezes com estocadas firmes e lentas e outras vezes fortes e rápidas, deixando-os sempre no limite. Harry não estava mais agüentando a provocação do namorado e passou a se masturbar fazendo o loiro enlouquecer e perdeu o controle. Estavam em um ritmo intenso, Harry sentiu a respiração de Draco em sua orelha e se arrepiou. Malfoy o provocou antes de dizer:

- Geme pra mim – Sussurrou passando a manipular o namorado.

E ele gemeu.

Com mais algumas estocadas desconexas se desmanchou dentro do moreno enquanto Harry gozava em suas mãos. Draco apoiou a testa úmida nas costas de Harry e saiu de dentro dele ouvindo um ronronado.

- Amor... - chamou Harry ainda respirando com dificuldade ouvindo um 'hum' como resposta

- Me promete que vai me acordar da próxima vez que tiver um sonho desses? - Pediu com um sorriso malicioso que não foi visto pelo namorado, mas que já era esperado.

Draco sorriu e puxou o moreno pra cama. Agora sim poderia dormir...

_Finite_

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da autora:**_ Eu resolvi reescrever a FIC por ter sido feita muito rápida e achei que tinha ficado curta, acho que agora deu uma melhorada e não vou mexer mais.

Espero que vocês gostem e peço que deixem à opinião de vocês, preciso realmente saber se foi boa ou ruim, mas me avisem.

_Início:_ (31/12/2007) – _Término:_ (31/12/2007)

Nyx


End file.
